A Picnic for Two
by silverserein
Summary: Kirito x fem!reader fluff, with a little (not detailed) spice at the end.


**This was requested on my joint (I write, my friend edits) tumblr blog imagineverything-anything please follow it for more, or if you yourself want to request something!**

* * *

"All set," you said, placing the basket of food and plates gently on the blanket. You then plopped down onto the soft, pastel blue blanket. Your fingers subconsciously ran over the soft fabric, making it feel as if you were petting a cat instead of a blanket. Kirito sat beside you, a hand already reaching for the lid of the basket.

You quickly swatted his hand, shaking your head with a disapproving look on your face. "Why the rush? Just enjoy the sunlight a little."

Obeying your suggestion, Kirito leaned back onto his palms. You smiled briefly before turning towards the burning sun, it's warm rays leaving a calming effect on your skin. You sighed, your shoulders relaxing as you enjoyed the warmth that touched your skin.

"Okay, I'm hungry now."

You opened your eyes with a laugh, your back straightening when you sat up. Kirito smiled as you finally opened the lid to the basket and pulled out the items it held. Two plates were placed beside each of you with Kirito's special, ham and cheese sandwiches.

It wasn't top notch food, but after all this was a picnic date. You didn't mind the food one bit, in fact you ate it without much thought. As you both ate, birds flew by with scraps of torn paper trapped between their beaks. You pointed out a striking blue one as it passed, also noticing the lighter blue one was struggling to catch up to it.

"You're beautiful," he said suddenly, snapping you out of your gaze. You blushed brightly.

"Still nothing compared to your handsomeness," you argued.

You and Kirito continued exchanging sweet words as the sandwiches slowly diminished. Shy smiles were seen and small brushes of knees didn't go without notice. You wiped your hands of remaining crumbs before putting the paper plates back into the basket, your stomachs now full. Behind you, you heard Kirito stand up.

You went to turn and ask what he was doing, but before you could get the words out his hand grabbed yours and pulled you up until you were standing too. Instead of letting go like you thought he would, he turned his back towards you as he pulled on your hand even more, guiding you away from the blanket.

You laughed along with him as he pulled you towards a nearby oak. The tree stood tall, and when you looked up you saw a forming nest of paper with the same striking blue bird putting scraps where it was needed. You looked away from its captivating beauty when a scratching sound rang in your ears.

Turning towards Kirito, you watched as he carved a not-so-perfect heart into the tree with his black knife. Once he finished with the heart he wrote his initials then a dash after it. You gladly accepted when he handed you the knife. You carved a line through the dash, making it a plus symbol before adding your own initials. Handing back the knife, you two stepped back from the tree to admire your work.

"Perfect," Kirito said, a smile forming after he spoke. You nodded in agreement, pulling him back towards the blanket.

Suddenly feeling tired, you lied on your back, letting your eyelids collapse. The warm rays from the sun, the soft breeze of the wind, and the presence of your boyfriend lying beside you already made this date unforgettable. Many minutes later, you sat up, yawning as you did so. You looked over to see Kirito resting his cheek against his palm, his eyes already open and awake.

"How long was I out?" You asked, another yawn exiting your mouth.

"About half an hour," he answered, watching as the wind blew your hair into your face. You moved to push the strands off your face, but his hand beat you to it. You watched his eyes that were filled with concentration as he gently pushed the strands away, exposing your face to him. His hand remained on your face and you felt your eyes close just before his lips came in contact with yours.

Your back met with the blanket once again, and Kirito's figure hovered over you. A few minutes into simply making out, a calloused hand ran up your exposed thigh, your dress pushing up a few centimeters. You pulled away with wide eyes.

"We can't do that here!" You exclaimed, your face burning red. Kirito smirked and pressed his body against yours.

"Why not? No one's around to see," he whispered, his breath hot against your face. Glancing around briefly, you saw that he was right. The field of grass and few trees was deserted except the two of you.

"We still can't though," you said, your voice trailing off into nothing as his lips moved down your neck. His hand ran up and down your thigh, then he pulled away.

"What were you saying?" He asked with a smirk as he watched your flushed expression. Without another word you melted into him, regretting nothing as your two bodies joined as one.


End file.
